


The First Note is Silent

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most nights, Nick insists on them getting to the bed, or at least the sofa. But tonight he lets Harry drop to his knees right inside the door.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Note is Silent

Harry’s drunk. Not like, completely plastered. But drunk enough that his hands want to be all over Nick in the taxi. His mouth does too, in fact.

Nick does what he always does, gives Harry a strained smile and moves his hands away, back to Harry’s own lap. Harry pouts at him, but Nick just shakes his head and squeezes Harry’s hand before letting go. 

On some nights, they have to repeat this several times, but tonight Harry settles on staring out the window as the city passes by. He’s not really drunk enough not to care about the possibility of ending up on the front page of The Mirror - or _all_ the tabloids - tomorrow. 

But it’s not like his hands or his mouth want to be all over Nick any less. 

 

They barely make it in the front door.

Harry presses his face in between Nick’s shoulder blades while Nick unlocks the door. He gets a hand in under the hem of Nick’s shirt, splays his fingers on the warm skin of Nick’s stomach. 

Nick fumbles with the keys and curses under his breath. But he doesn’t tell Harry off, he never does. 

Most nights, Nick insists on them getting to the bed, or at least the sofa. But tonight he lets Harry drop to his knees right inside the door. 

Nick’s zipper poses a bit of a challenge - Harry supposes he’s maybe a little more drunk than he thought - and then he has to wrestle with Nick’s boxers before he finally; _finally_ gets his hands on Nick’s dick. 

Harry loves Nick’s dick. He loves the moment of the night when he firsts gets to run his tongue over the shaft; the smell and the taste and the choked off sound Nick always makes. 

Sometimes Harry likes to tease, but tonight he doesn’t. Tonight, it’s more about getting his mouth on Nick’s cock as quickly as possible, feeling the warmth and the weight of it against his tongue. 

Harry sucks noisily, getting Nick’s length properly wet. He doesn’t care when he feels saliva dribble down his chin. He likes it messy, and since Nick’s only coherent comment has been “Bloody hell Harry, you suck cock like a _pornstar_ ”, he’s pretty sure Nick likes it, too. 

Nick’s hips hitch when Harry takes him in further, one hand fisting Harry’s curls. Harry moans, his tongue pressed along the underside of Nick’s cock, and Nick makes a choked-off noise as his hips stutter on aborted thrusts. 

Harry puts a hand on Nick’s hip, not to hold him, but to encourage him. He needs it rough tonight, wants Nick to stay in his voice for tomorrow. Nick groans, dropping his hand to cup Harry’s jaw, thumb pressed to one side and fingers curled around to his ear on the other. Harry tilts his head back more, closes his eyes and struggles to get his free hand on his own dick. 

Nick doesn’t last long, holds Harry in place as he comes. Harry opts to let most of it run down his chin - he had sort of been hoping Nick would come on his face, really, but this is good too, nearly choking on it. 

Nick lets Harry go as he slumps back against the wall, fingers in Harry’s curls again, petting. Harry nuzzles against his hip - spreading come on Nick’s skin - as he brings himself off. Nick whines when Harry’s nose brushes against his cock, fingers tightening in Harry’s hair, and Harry comes with a soft cry.

It takes them a few moments in the dark, breaths loud in the silence, before either of them move. Even when they do, when Harry lets himself be hauled to his feet, when they kiss and make a bigger mess before heading to the shower, they leave the silence be. They don’t need words right now.


End file.
